


Day 19: Moonlight

by airiustide



Series: Zutara Month 2017: Prompts [17]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Reminiscing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiustide/pseuds/airiustide
Summary: Zuko wakes up to find his wife missing from bed. Using past encounters as a clue, he figures out exactly where she’d find sanctuary on a full moon night.





	Day 19: Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender

Zuko stirred in bed, patting the space to his right when he noticed the lack of warmth. Immediately realizing he was the only one in bed, he bolted upright, searching the darkness for any movement. It was eerily quiet. The Fire Lord closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before exhaling and the candles lit up aglow.

Concern crossed his face when he became fully aware that he was alone. _Where was she?_ After perceiving his surroundings, Zuko threw the comforter off his body, brushing past a slumbering baby Druk to retrieve a robe to cover his bare torso.

After tying the sash to his night robe, Zuko first decided to check the wash room. A sigh escaped his lips when no one was in sight. He then made his way to the balcony. The cool autumn breeze brushed his warm cheeks when he stepped outside. The bright glow of the moon basked down like a lighthouse. A beacon he knew only one person could be drawn to like a butterbee to honey.

_"_ _Zuko, do you wonder if there's more out there for you than being a Fire Lord."_

_The banished prince knitted his brow at the question. Since he was young he had thought of nothing but his birthright. How it was his destiny to take the throne and follow in his father and forefather's footsteps. It was everything he had ever dreamed of. Everything he was meant to be. Anything else seemed irrelevant._

_Until he betrayed his uncle. It was after coming home he realized how much of a fool he was for thinking things would ever be what he wanted. What he really wanted was his family. But what was left was a father who demeaned him and a sister who sought his downfall. His mother was gone and the only man who ever gave a damn about him was behind bars before going missing and it was all his fault._

_"_ _Honestly, that's all I ever thought about. Now? I don't know. Besides, once my father is defeated, it would be my uncle's right to take the throne. It was his to begin with."_

_"_ _Then what?" Katara asked. She had been down since Aang went missing on Ember Island. "What do you do when you don't see a future past your current state?"_

_Zuko frowned. He wasn't sure if she was insulting him or generally asking the question. "I can't really say. I suppose I can help my uncle with whatever he would need. I would assume I could take my place at his side until he produces an heir of his own. I really don't know where you're going with this, Katara."_

_She sighed in frustration. He had only happened to pass by when he seen Katara submerged in water by a small pond. The moon was full that night and she was wide awake. Dark circles under her eyes and red nose displaying evidence of cryng._

_They sat in silence for a moment, the only sound was Katara playfully bending the water in a daze. "I just…" she started, "I just wonder how it will all turn out when this is over. I know we'll win and these thoughts running through my head are the last thing that should be on my mind but I wonder where I'll go from here. After this is all over, I mean."_

_"_ _Well, rebuilding you home would be a good start, I assume."_

_"_ _Then what, Zuko?" her voice rose. "I'm already feeling useless and nothing's changed yet."_

_Zuko paused, taking in her words while pressing his lips together. "Maybe you're looking too much into it. My uncle always said that you have the ability to shape your own destiny. If, and I only mean '_ if', _there is a chance we make it out of this alive, maybe consider taking the steps you need to make to get where you truly want to be. So what do_ you _want Katara?"_

_"_ _I want-I want to help people. As many as I can. And not just healing either."_

_"_ _Then everything you do from here on out should be in favor of that. Don't forget, Katara, you're the only one living your life. Don't let what others are doing or want you to do dictate that."_

_Katara's eyes widened but then a small smirk graced her lips. "Who knew former prince Zuko, chaser of the Avatar, could be so wise."_

_A blush crept up his cheeks as he began to mumble incoherently._

_"_ _I'm just teasing." Katara chuckled. "I'm sorry. Thank you, Zuko, I appreciate it."_

Reminiscing their first serious encounter gave the Fire Lord the clue he needed. Pacing down the palace halls, bare feet tapping against the marble flooring, he headed straight towards the palace gardens.

Just like he thought, there she was, submerged shoulder deep in the water of the palace garden fountain. The gentle sound of water pooling from the fountain statue seemed to sooth the waterbender as she hummed a song Zuko grew accustom to over the years. He recognized it as a lullaby from her homeland.

"Katara?" He spoke softly. "You okay?"

Her striking blue eyes opened slowly to meet her husband's. A smile stretching on her face in an expression of content. "I'm fine. Just couldn't sleep."

"I should have guessed. The full moon keeps you up."

Katara chuckled sweetly. "It also doesn't help when this one also happens to not want to settle." She rubbed her round belly.

"How is our little waterbender doing."

"Stop it, Zuko. You don't know that."

"I know for a fact." The Fire Lord sunk his hand in the water to trace his fingers down her swelled belly and laid it flat against her lower stomach. "The only time you seem this clam is when you're in water. Even more so when the moon is full since you've been pregnant. You can't tell me that's not a sign."

The Fire Lady placed her hand over his, "I guess I can't."

Zuko leaned in, kissing his wife on the forehead. Taking her hand, he helped Katara stand, her night gown clinging to her body. "Come on, love. None the less, you need rest. You're not too far along."

Katara allowed her husband to pull her out of the fountain, wrapping her arms around his neck when he lifted her legs up to carry her bridal style back to their bedchambers.


End file.
